Gelman calls the zookeeper the N-Word and gets grounded
Cast Gelman-Joey Zookeeper 1-Dallas Police Officer and Zookeeper 2-Wiseguy Gelman's dad-Simon Zookeeper 1's angry voice-Shouty Plot This is when Gelman gets revenge on the zookeeper. Transcript Gelman: Man, I hate Zookeeper Dallas! He sends my friends home all because I push my haters in the crocodile pit! I got it! (at the zoo) Gelman: What's the big idea of sending my friends home?! Zookeeper 1: Because it's my job! When someone like you pushes an innocent person in the crocodile pit, I have to take him/her to his/her parents! Gelman: Then stop doing that, N*****! Zookeeper 1: Hey! You don't say the N-Word! Gelman: Stop it right now, N*****! Zookeeper 1: If you keep this up, I'm going to attack you! Gelman: Whatever, N*****! Zookeeper 1: That's it! You have crossed the red line! I'm going to attack you and ban you from coming to this zoo! Gelman: Not if you can catch me first, N*****! Zookeeper Dallas began to chase after Gelman, yelling angrily. Zookeeper 1: (AVGN's voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! (Shouty's voice) Come back here, you obnoxious brat! I'll get you! I'll get a mace to attack you with it! Zookeeper Dallas ran back inside the house. Gelman: Phew! That was close! I need to lay down. Inside Zookeper Dallas' house, Zookeeper Dallas picked up a mace. Then he went out of the house, and he continued to chase after Gelman. Gelman: Oh no! This zookeper's going mad! He's got a mace! Zookeeper 1: (AVGN's voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! Gelman: I better get away before that madman kills me! Zookeeper 1: (AVGN's voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! The zookeeper kept on chasing after Gelman. Zookeeper 1: (Shouty's voice) I'LL MACE YOU GOOD! Gelman: AAAAAARGH! Gelman: He's getting as mad as Spinelli! Madman! Madman! Zookeeper 1: (Shouty's voice) WHEN I GET YOU, YOU'RE DONE! DO YOU HEAR ME?!! DONE!!! D-O-N-E! DONE! WHEN I CALL THE COPS TO ARREST YOU, YOU'LL BE ROTTING IN JAIL FOR THIS! JUST YOU WAIT! YOU'LL BE SORRY FOR CALLING ME THE N-WOOOOOOOOOOOOOORD!!!!! Gelman ran as fast as he could. Zookeeper 1: (Shouty's voice) YOU WON'T GET AWAY FROM ME THIS TIME, YOU NAUGHTY BOY! STOP RIGHT THERE, SO I CAN ATTACK YOU WITH A MACE AND BEAT YOU UP! Gelman: Help! Help! Police, help! Save me! Madman! Madman! He's chasing me with a mace! Do something! That madman's going crazy! Stop that madman before he gets me! Do something, please! Before he kills me! Then Gelman ran past the police officer and the police officer halted the zookeeper. Police Officer: Stop! Hey, what's going on!? What's the big idea chasing after that boy like that!? Zookeeper 1: Because he keeps calling me the N-Word! Let me at him! Let me at him! Police Officer: Hey, there's no need to chase after that boy like that! Where did you get the mace come from? Zookeeper 1: Because he keeps calling me the N-Word! I had to use the mace to chase after that brat because he keeps calling me the N-Word! Police Officer: Hey! There's no need to do to that boy like that! I think you need to put the mace back in your house. Actually, I will get the guards to take it back to your house! There's no need to get angry or violent to that boy just because he keeps calling you the N-Word! Zookeeper 1: (Shouty's voice) LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT HIM RIGHT NOW!!! Police Officer: I'm afraid your rage is getting worse. You have to go to the insane hospital for a while, that will calm you down. You're getting mad and insane. Come with me now. Me: Noooooooooooo! Who will someone do my career?! Police Officer: Don't worry, we have a replacement zookeeper here. This zookeeper will take any troublemaker to his/her parents if he/she pushes someone in the crocodile pit. Would you tell me your name? Zookeeper 2: I'm Zookeeper Wiseguy. Then the police officer took Zookeeper Dallas away and sent him to the insane hospital. Then Zookeeper Dallas and the police officer entered the insane hospital, and then the police officer showed him the ward. Police Officer: This is the ward which is where you are staying. Stay there for a while, this is what you get for trying to attack a boy! (After the police officer left, Zookeeper Dallas felt guilty and ashamed). Zookeeper 1: This my own fault. I should have taken that boy home to his parents instead of tried to attack him. (at home) Gelman's dad: Gelman, how dare you call the zookeeper the N-Word?! You know saying the N-Word to someone is racist! Now thanks to you, he's in the insane hospital! Gelman: Dad, that's what he gets for taking my friends home if they push someone in the crocodile pit. Gelman's dad: I don't care! You are grounded grounded grounded grounded for 4 days! Go to your room now! Gelman (running upstairs): Whatever, you N*****! Gelman's dad: Make that 5 days for calling me the N-Word! Category:Grounded Stuff Category:All Gelman deserves